


things you said while holding my hand (nixon/speirs)

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: things you said [11]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: It's two words. Just two words. But they mean the world to Lewis in that moment.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Ronald Speirs
Series: things you said [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999615
Kudos: 3





	things you said while holding my hand (nixon/speirs)

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and probably awful but the idea stuck so...

Lewis takes Ron's hand in his, thumb running over the smooth skin as he squeezes gently. It's a grounding touch, Lew's heartbeat slowing. Ron closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before releasing a long breath himself as he blinks his eyes open once again, finding Lew's gaze and holding it.

He seems to search Lewis' face for something – what that is, Lew has no idea – apparently finding what he needed as he lets a soft smile spread across his own face, melting away the creases of his brow. “I do.”

It's two words. Just two words. But they mean the world to Lewis in that moment, his heart stuttering in his chest as he squeezes Ron's hand a little tighter.

“Lewis Nixon,” the vicar turns to him, “do you take Ronald Speirs to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Lewis smiles, eyes not leaving Ron's as everyone else around them fades away into the background. He doesn't need to think about it, pushing down the lump in his throat as he says, “I do.”

Ron lifts his hand to press a kiss to his knuckles, smile splitting across his face. His eyes are watery and Lew doesn't need to see himself to know that his own are too.

The vicar clears his throat, bringing them both back to the present. “You have declared your consent to the Church. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.” Lew glances at him, seeing him smile and nod his head once and taking that as his cue.

Stepping forward, he curls one hand to the nape of Ron's neck, drawing him in for a deep kiss. Their family and friends erupt into a chorus of cheers and celebratory shouts and Lew smiles into the kiss. Ron wraps his arms around his waist, holding him close as they share their first kiss as a married couple – and wow, isn't that a thought? They're married. Finally.

When they eventually pull apart, there's a few wolf whistles and Ron flips their friends off with a laugh, his other hand grasping Lew's tightly. They take a step down, making their way back down the aisle with their fingers entwined and Lew can't help but glance down at the matching gold rings glinting on their fingers.

He's never felt so at peace, leaning his head on Ron's shoulder as they make their way out of the Church.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
